


【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】Hiccup从未吻过他

by BubbleGum2001



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】Hiccup从未吻过他

cp：Toothless x Hiccup

是牙嗝。小甜饼，不要相信标题。

原著向。

————————————————————————

-他的男孩将他柔软的手掌放在自己的额头上。

那或许是这个世界上最奇妙的魔力，Toothless相信这个世界上有魔法，而且他的人类就是魔法的拥有者。

Toothless跟着Hiccup，看着他偷偷的拿着一筐鱼摸索进来，在自己睡觉的时候在旁边画画，在吃饭的时候悄悄地给自己装上尾翼。Toothless慢慢的接近他的人类，他喜欢他的人类紧张的吸着鼻子倒在那块大石头上手足无措的样子，然后说，“我已经没有鱼了。”他会咬着自己看起来很柔软的唇，小声的解释着，少年清脆的声音穿过他的耳膜，被他刻在自己的心上。

噢，他的瞳孔里只有我。Toothless想着。

他吐出半条鱼，和他的人类一起分享食物。Hiccup看起来好像不太喜欢吃生鱼，他拧着眉头，咬下了一口，并没有咽下去，而是鼓在腮帮子那里和他点点头。

Toothless看着Hiccup艰难的咽下去，舔了舔自己的唇，他想，他的人类的嘴唇是什么味道呢？

-但是Hiccup没有吻他。

他抬起头，博克岛的冬天早就过去，夏天就快要来了，尽管时间很短，接着就是满地金黄的迁徙的秋天，那个时候他们的夜飞时间会更长，Toothless很喜欢他们的独处时间。

他的龙跟随着他，小男孩将躯体的全部重量都放在他的背上，每一次，速度过快的时候还会抱紧他的脖子，依赖和信任毫不掩饰。Toothless能感觉到他背上的重量慢慢的增加，那具躯体在长高，声音也开始变得沙哑，他的人类可爱的圆乎乎的脸蛋渐渐抽条，线条更加硬朗。

但唯独那双唇还是很柔软。他很喜欢，每一次高兴的时候都要把Hiccup舔得湿漉漉的，舌尖在舔上他的侧脸的时候，会轻轻地蹭过他的唇角，这个时候Toothless好像偷吃到糖的孩子一样快乐。

在他们建立龙之崖的时候，他们看着Heather和Astrid打闹的空挡，他伏在他的背上，小声的说，“咱们悄悄地走，Toothy……”

Toothless能感觉到从那看起来柔软的双唇轻轻的吐息，落在他干燥的龙鳞上，他想尝尝那两片柔软是什么感觉，是不是和他烤过的鲑鱼一样的好吃，还是和那些龙薄荷草一样让人着迷。

-但是Hiccup没有吻他。

Toothless趴在他的人类给他准备的石板上。

就和前几年的无数个夜晚一样。

他在夜色下看着Hiccup，看着他的一条自己没保护好的，拆掉假肢的瘸腿垂在床边，衣服散乱着漏出大片的肩膀和胸口，被子也没有好好盖着。

他想起来他们一起过得第一个亲衣节，他的人类在他找回他的头盔的时候，高兴的眼睛里像是有星星，Hiccup扑上来，在众目睽睽下高兴的抱住他的脖子。Toothless能感觉到那快乐的还带着牦牛奶味的吐息，从他的嘴里呼出——他以为Hiccup就要吻他了，但他只是把自己的额头贴在他的前额上。

他猫一样的潜伏到Hiccup的床边，在黑夜中，他目不转睛的看着他的人类随着呼吸逐渐加重的声音，还有微微张开的唇瓣。

他想要吻下去，但他的人类实在是太小了，太脆弱了，就算他现在长高了，他的格斗技巧更加灵活，力气更大，但依旧和其他能把他随意地扣在地上装上锁链的维京人太不一样了——他甚至不知道自己宽大的龙嘴该从哪里开始，该怎样吻Hiccup，好像他就是易碎品，或许把他直接舔得湿漉漉的更方便。

于是他把自己的脑袋用一种很扭曲的姿势接近他的人类的唇，想这样讨要一个他的人类都不知道的吻，但是Hiccup无意识的翻了个身，被子蹭过他的龙的脑袋。

于是Toothless气急败坏的帮他的人类扯好衣服，把落在地上的被子拉到他身上，把他挂在床下的一条腿推上床，然后又回到了自己的石板上。

-Hiccup没有吻他。

Toothless觉得难过，在每次Hiccup要逞强冲在前面，对面扑来无数的敌人，废旧船只上复杂的机关，张牙舞爪杀红了眼的龙类，还有那些可以刺穿盾牌的剑，可以轻易的刺穿他的人类的身体。Hiccup好像从不知道死亡是什么，虽然他也不知道，但是在他稀薄的记忆里，他目睹了他的族群灭亡的那一天，他知道无论是人或是龙的生命都很脆弱。但Toothless相信他的人类比他更脆弱，但他永远不知道如何保护自己。那些利箭刺在他坚硬的黑色龙鳞上。他喜欢在这个时候环抱住他的人类，那一瞬间他希望他可以永远抱着他。

但是他不能。

Toothless扑上去，就和之前无数次他救他一样，用自己的翅膀挡下了那些会伤害到他的东西，人类锻造的尖尖的金属刺在他的龙鳞上，这个时候Toothless觉得有点疼，也说不清是哪里不舒服。但在那短短几秒Hiccup抓住了他的一只前爪，仅仅咬着下唇，好像是在紧张，但在Toothless展开翅膀后很快的就放开了。

Hiccup总是有别的方法来化解矛盾，不是用龙族一样锋利的爪子和牙齿，或者是可以挡下一切的翅膀和身体。

那些Hiccup说的可以巧妙的化解矛盾的话还有安慰可以帮他们脱身，各种意义上的。Toothless看着他的人类蠕动的嘴唇，有些发白，但依旧看上去很柔软。他跟着Hiccup，等他化解了矛盾，然后人群四散开，他们走到悬崖边，他的人类说，“走，咱们回博克岛看看。”

但是Toothless不愿走，他轻轻的发出抗议的呼噜声，无论Hiccup怎么推他扯他的龙鞍，他就是不走。

“hey, bud?怎么了?”

Toothless抖了抖自己的翅膀，突然扑上前将他的人类抱住，又松开，给他看自己翅膀上被利箭化的白色的痕迹，试图告诉Hiccup他的想法。小男孩疑惑的看着他，似乎并没有懂。他觉得嘴巴酸酸的，接着有酸涩的东西从自己的眼眶里涌出来。

Hiccup从未见到他的龙流泪，但那些亮晶晶的清澈的泪水顺着他的眼睛滑落在自己胸口，他抱住了他的龙。

一个沾着他自己的眼泪的湿漉漉的，来自他的人类的吻，带着他熟悉的牦牛奶和桃酥饼干香味，很轻很轻的落在Toothless的唇边。

Toothless在那一刻确信他的人类拥有魔法。

接着他的人类轻轻掰开他的嘴，身体往前倾，Toothless依旧僵硬的愣在原地，直到他的人类柔软的湿热的舌头，舔在他急急忙忙收回了尖牙的牙床上，然后咬住他宽厚的舌头。男孩的鼻尖蹭在他的嘴边，他说，

“我爱你。”

 

-Hiccup给了他一个真正意义的吻。


End file.
